Historias De Supervivencia
by HermioneV
Summary: Segunda entrega de la saga 'Historias Fantásticas'. El peligro se cierne sobre los chicos del coro que tendrán que descubrir quién amenaza sus vidas.
1. NADA ES LO MISMO

**CAPÍTULO I**

**"NADA ES LO MISMO"**

Gary Sanders trataba de alcanzar el control remoto del televisor sin mucho éxito. Apenas podía moverse con el yeso en su tórax. Exhaló frustrado. Su hermana no llegaría hasta dentro de dos horas y estaban por pasar un juego de los Mets. Maldijo en silencio. Su vida estaba bastante estropeada desde el accidente. Y aunque recordaba muy poco de ello, la muerte de aquel chiquillo… Estaba muy afectado, por no decir hundido. La empresa para que la trabajara estaba afrontando muchos problemas legales, sobre todo después de la explosión de la planta de la ciudad hacía dos semanas, así que aunque no lo habían despedido era obvio que ya no trabajaba ahí más. Tenía orden de reposo por seis meses más y no podía hacerse cargo de sus necesidades más básicas. Asco de vida. Y si tan solo su hermana llegara ya…

Entonces escuchó la puerta abrirse. Muy raro, porque ella trabajaba hasta las siete. Pero no importaba. Podría ver el partido.

-Hey, Leticia. Gracias a Dios. ¿Puedes ayudarme con el televisor?

Nadie respondió. Hubiese girado la cabeza pero tenía una banda en el cuello. Frunció el entrecejo, ella no solía ser tan callada. De hecho, le sorprendía que no hubiese empezado ya a quejarse de los precios del supermercado, como hacía casi siempre.

-¿Leticia?

Y entonces se dio cuenta que ni siquiera había escuchado sus pasos de la puerta a la cocina. Sólo la puerta. Algo andaba mal.

-¡Eh! Si eres un ladrón, has perdido muchacho. No hay mucho que te puedas llevar antes que te atrapen. Pudieron dejarte entrar pero el guardia jamás te dejará salir cargando algo.

Más silencio. Nada, ni un solo movimiento. Hubiera empezado a creer que había escuchado mal y nadie estaba allí pero se dio cuenta de la silueta que se reflejaba en la pantalla de la tele. Una figura que le miraba.

-Te he dicho que no te saldrás con la tuya, así que desaparece.

La voz suave y muerta de la figura casi le heló la sangre.

-Por supuesto que me saldré con la mía.

Y Gary sintió unas gélidas manos que le cogían de las sienes.

Dos horas después, Leticia Sanders encontraba a su hermano muerto sobre su cama.

El verano decaía tímidamente sobre Ohio. Aún se sentía el calor estival propio de la zona aunque por las noches el viento se apoderaba de las calles. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, las flores, prados y árboles seguía reverdecía con gratitud como si se avecinaran tiempos tropicales y no al revés.

Al final de la carretera, dónde comenzaba la autopista interestatal, se encontraba el cementerio de Lima. Era un lugar hermoso por esas épocas si se dejaba a un lado el olor a muerte implícita. Pero a pesar de su belleza no era muy visitado. La mayoría de las familias seguían de vacaciones aunque muy pocos salían del estado y menos del país. Lima aún amanecía desierta.

Ese día en particular, sábado al atardecer, sólo una persona se encontraba allí. Vestía de color lila y llevaba un lindo sombrero de paja. La figura femenina se encontraba arrodillada, como si fuera una estatua de hielo, frente a una tumba bastante nueva. Había colocado un ramo fresco de flores variadas encima. La piedra relucía a la tenue luz del sol mostrando las letras talladas en ella con cierta elegancia.

_Noah Puckerman_

_Hijo y hermano amado_

_1993 – 2010_

La muchacha parpadeó. Los ojos brillantes no aguantaban más las lágrimas que se le escaparon por las largas pestañas. Se lamió los labios y secó su cara con una mano. Se escuchó un quejido.

-Shhh…shhh. Vamos preciosa –dijo con dulzura mirando el bulto que cargaba en brazos-. Tu padre ha estado encantado de verte.

Y Quinn se puso de pie con cierta dificultad, tapando un poco más con la manta de tela a la pequeña bebé que tenía en brazos. Se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, dedicando una última mirada a la tumba.

Al borde de la carretera había un chico apoyado en una gran camioneta esperando por ella. Tenía el pelo más largo de lo usual pero sus modos y su forma de vestir no habían cambiado en absoluto. La remera de colores pastel, los pantalones de tela ajustados y las gafas de sol delataban el gusto vintage de Kurt sin dificultad. Él la miró con pesar pero sin decir nada, le abrió la puerta del copiloto y se dio prisa para subirse a la del conductor. Arrancó de inmediato.

-Mercedes nos espera en la cafetería. –se animó a decir luego de un rato.

Quinn no pareció procesar lo escuchado a la primera, se mantenía con la vista fija en su durmiente bebé, con los labios fruncidos y los ojos aún enrojecidos. Había sido una difícil decisión quedarse con su bebé. Si antes no la quería porque arruinaría su futuro, ahora el panorama se mostraba peor, sin un padre que provea. Pero por alguna insana razón, lo había hecho. Era el más grande recuerdo que podría tener de Puck y su manera más fácil de recordarlo. Además se aseguraría que Beth creciera sabiendo que su padre murió como un héroe.

-Eh… ¿Quinn? –la cara de preocupación de Kurt era habitual cuando estaba con ella así que no se sorprendió.

-¿Decías?

-Mercedes nos espera. Tendrá la bolsa lista en cuanto lleguemos y podremos tomar algo entre tanto. Creo que Beth despertará dentro de nada con hambre, otra vez.

Le sonrió tímidamente y ella se la devolvió. Su pequeña vampirita hambrienta. Era realmente insaciable, pero recordaba lo que el padre de Artie le había dicho. Alimentarla cada dos horas, así pidiera antes o después.

-Realmente no tengo hambre pero tomaré algo. Por ella.

Su mirada volvió a perderse, esta vez en el paisaje cada vez menos agreste conforme entraban de lleno en la ciudad. De repente, Kurt vio que sus ojos caramelo brillaban de forma extraña observando fijamente hacia el frente. Se dio cuenta al fin. Okley Road. Giró el volante con ligera violencia a tiempo. No tenían que pasar por allí. No era momento. Quinn se giró hacia él con ferocidad en sus ojos, reclamándole en silencio. Pero se mantuvo imperturbable ante ella y no le dio explicaciones. Pasar por el lugar donde había muerto un amigo, abusivo pero amigo al fin y al cabo, no estaba en sus planes. De hecho, todo el club, incluidos Mr. Shue y Ms. P habían evitado el lugar desde lo sucedido tres meses atrás. Es más, Ms. P había puesto a la venta el almacén y contratado a un agente para que se haga cargo de todo. En todo caso, no habían visto el lugar desde que la ambulancia se los llevó.

-Me tenías preocupada, chica –fue lo primero que dijo Mercedes al verlos bajar del auto. Se acercó a abrazarla. Kurt se unió brevemente al abrazo sonriendo cálidamente. Alguien se quejó de nuevo-. Oh, pero miren quién ha despertado. Nuestra pequeña Amy Winhouse. Voz de chocolate en envoltura blanca. Esta mujercita va a ser una estrella, lo digo ahora.

Los tres se rieron y la morena tomó a la nena en brazos con gran cuidado.

-Vamos, entren. Mi abuela nos tiene té helado listo. Los demás chicos se reunirán en casa de Rachel a las ocho como quedamos –decía mientras entraban al café que regentaba Mrs. Jones, la matriarca de la familia de Mercedes.

El móvil de Kurt lanzó a Gwen Stefany de pronto.

-¿Qué pasa, Brit? –dijo inmediatamente el muchacho. Quinn casi se tropieza con Mercedes que se detuvo de pronto, arreglando la manta de Beth-. Ok, no hay problema. Estoy en camino. Me disculparán, damas –dijo guardando el móvil-. Asuntos que cubrir. Nos veremos por la noche. Dile hola de mi parte a tu abuela, Mercedes. Adiosito, nenita. –añadió haciendo un pucherito a la bebé que lo miraba fijamente. Acto seguido, el muchacho salió por dónde había entrado diciendo adiós con una mano.

-¿Es cierto que irán juntos a Nueva York? –preguntó Quinn sentándose en un sillón y recibiendo a su bebé de brazos de la morena.

-Finn irá también. El Sr. Hummel los lleva, a él y su a su madre. Ah, y Rachel no tardó en apuntarse. La obra de la Srta. April va a estrenarse el próximo jueves–Mercedes miró hacia otro lado-. Pareciera que cada uno lleva a su noviecita si no fuera porque Kurt…-se interrumpió durante un segundo-. Traeré tu té. Espera aquí.

Y la morena desapareció casi de inmediato. La ceja de Quinn se mantuvo levantada por bastante tiempo mientras jugaba con la manito de su hija hasta que una ráfaga de viento hizo temblar los vidrios de la cafetería.

-Mírenlos. Del tamaño de unas hormigas, moviéndose en su propia inercia. Trajes sastre, ternos costosos, cada mañana directo al trabajo. Por la noche una película, palomitas de maíz, televisor plasma. Durante el verano, creen romper rutinas, pero hacen lo de siempre, escogen un lugar para veranear, probablemente en su misma ciudad si no tienen dinero. Entonces la rutina será despertar tarde, colocarse la menor ropa posible, ir a la playa o al campo, fiestas y alcohol, regresar a casa tarde, y al día siguiente lo mismo. Los humanos son animales rutinarios y si algo rompe ese horario, esa agenda autoimpuesta, el pánico cunde, el miedo los paraliza, el mundo se viene abajo. Pero ¡si no son más que hormigas! ¿A alguien le importan las hormigas? Oh no, para nada. Aunque ellos sueñen que las estrellas y su posición en el espacio absurdamente se ocupen de su destino, aunque crean que un ser superior observa sus mínimos fallos para castigarlos. ¡Ja! Patéticos. Eso es lo que son.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Artie se giró hacia Tina con rapidez, como sorprendido. Bueno, de hecho no esperaba que ya hubiese despertado, aunque a juzgar por la altura del sol ya debía ser casi mediodía.

-Nada, nada mujer. Pensamientos que vienen y van, eso es todo.

Las cejas de la muchacha se curvaron aunque no dejaba de mirarlo con preocupación. Esas palabras no eran cosas normales en Artie. Al menos no antes de lo del choque. La muerte de Puck lo había golpeado de una forma inesperada.

En realidad, todos habían quedado muy marcados. Dudaba si las cosas volvieran a ser como antes. Ni siquiera 'el accidente' había hecho tanto en ellos. Pero Artie había cambiado. Era como si una parte de él hubiera muerto también, como si su inocencia le hubiese sido quitada del todo y aunque ella, Tina, había intentado que le contase como se sentía, nunca había llegado tan profundo. La mayor parte seguía siendo una incógnita. Y era la tercera vez que lo pillaba teniendo estos pensamientos. Las primeras dos veces fueron expresiones extrañas en su rostro. Miradas de claro desprecio sobre todo. Alarmante sí, pero no gratuitas. Un hombre muy violento con su mujer o novia en el centro comercial. Un niño torturando una paloma. Ambas situaciones muy escabrosas, que la aterrorizaron, más en el caso del niño. Pero no había rastro de terror o disgusto en Artie. Era puro y total desprecio. Y eso le asustaba mucho más. Porque si algo había hecho que se enamorase de él era su pasividad, su sentido del humor, su vivacidad pura. Y no es que ya no tuviese nada de eso. Lo tenía, y mucho, pero por segundos pareciese que le abandonaban por completo.

Y ahora, de pie, al borde de la colina en que acampaban, mirando la ciudad cercana, y diciendo lo que decía, le había hecho sentir un frío inusual en ese verano decadente. Un frío que le nacía de los huesos. Un frío que le helaba la sangre.

-Hey, Tina. ¿Crees que hoy podríamos ir al lago antes de regresar a Lima? –dijo él muy tranquilo mientras se ponía a desarmar la tienda.

-Creo que podremos acampar ahí, pero primero por provisiones.

-Oh, mi chica quiere ir de compras. ¡Qué sorpresa! –Artie se rió de una forma tan natural y dulce que no pudo hacer más que reír con él. Sus preocupaciones se habían ido para cuando le lanzó uno de los platos desechables de la comida de la noche pasada.

-Llegaste rápido –saludó Brittany con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se encontraba sentada en el columpio del parque frente a su casa. El sol había salido un poco aunque un ligero viento podía sentirse. Las hojas del suelo se removieron ligeramente mientras Kurt corría a su encuentro con una sonrisa-. Mamá ha preparado mis maletas esta mañana.

-Sí, me lo dijiste antes –él le sonrió apoyándose en la baranda del columpio. De repente adquirió una expresión más preocupada-. ¿Te ha dolido la cabeza?

-Un poco, pero ya no. Ya estás aquí. Ella mostró una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Es por eso que me llamaste? ¿Soy tu aspirina ambulante?

-No es que tenga mucho polvo en la cabeza, Kurt. Eso no es amable. –Brit hizo un puchero bastante ofendida pero él no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Ella le miró aún más molesta-. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Hubiera sido adecuado decirle que no hablaba de una aspiradora pero se contuvo, realmente no tenía que malgastar el tiempo así.

-De todas formas –continuó la muchacha sin dejar de mostrar el entrecejo fruncido-. Te llamé porque quería decirte algo, pero si vas a burlarte de mí...

-Oh vamos, Brit. Me rio porque me haces reír, no me rio de ti. Y es fabuloso estar aquí. Dejé a Quinn y Beth con Mercedes en la cafetería.

-Diablos, esa niña tiene un temperamento único. Una quejumbrosa.

-Yo la veo muy linda.

-Eso es porque no tienes que escuchar lo que piensa, aunque hoy me sacó una lágrima. Le entristece ver a Quinn llorando.

-Tiene sólo dos meses, ¿cómo es posible?

-La leche, nunca subestimes a la leche. Eso decía mi abuela.

-Wow, pareces muy entendida.

Brittany se tocó la nariz con vivacidad lo que le hizo reír nuevamente. Era tan divertido pasar el tiempo con ella. Y su padre había sido inmensamente amable al permitirle llevarla y pagar los gastos. Aunque lo fue menos cuando aceptó que Rachel también los acompañara. Claro que con el dinero que los padres de ella habían soltado pues no veía cómo negarse. Felizmente, Brittany lo alejaría bastante de la azucarada compañía de esos dos tórtolos.

Y es que, desde que los chicos del equipo de fútbol no andaban rondando, por las vacaciones, Finn se había revelado como el noviecito de la década. Una vez que hubo pasado toda la conmoción que les produjo el choque, las cosas se habían alivianado para esos dos y no había lugar al que no fueran juntos.

Trató de advertirle de las implicancias que eso significaba a su padre, pero este le aseguró que estarían bien vigilados todo el tiempo, y que además Finn no haría nada así con su madre cerca. Padre, padre. No sabes nada de lo que Nueva York hace con la gente.

-¡Oh! ¡Quiero mostrarte lo que he comprado para el viaje! –dijo Brittany después de un rato de estarse columpiando en silencio. Seguramente el sonido de algunas sirenas a lo lejos le había despertado de sus pensamientos internos. Se preguntó si sabría el motivo de ellas. Posiblemente tenía bloqueada su mente, a juzgar por la vivacidad de sus palabras.

-¡Rayos, Brit! Te dije que no hicieras eso, que todo lo compraríamos en la 'gran manzana'.

Brittany pareció arrepentida hasta que finalmente logró que la dureza de su rostro desapareciera. Desde hace mucho le era imposible enojarse con ella ni un poquito.

-Espero que por lo menos sea algo que valga la pena.

-¿Cuándo he vestido mal? –dijo ella alegremente.

-Bueno, siempre te veo con ese uniforme de animadora así que no sé.

-¡Vamos! –ella le cogió de la mano y jaló en dirección a su casa.

-Iremos pues –él se dejó llevar y agregó, mientras se alejaban- Dime que no lo compraste en el centro comercial del centro, esos modelos son tan temporada pasada…Pero, ¿no tenías algo que decirme?

-Oh, cierto. Es el chofer del accidente. Está muerto. Y no ha acabado.


	2. PRESENCIAS

**CAPÍTULO II**

"**PRESENCIAS"**

**

* * *

**

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no ha acabado? –preguntó Kurt confundido.

Brittany se detuvo a observarlo con atención, sus ojos entrecerrados, su boca fruncida. Para cualquiera parecía perdida en la inmensidad, pero tras varios meses junto a ella de una forma en la que no había estado antes, Kurt sabía que debía estar poniendo las cosas un poco en orden en su cabeza para contarle con cierta coherencia y continuidad. Generalmente es un proceso inmediato, sin embargo, con Brittany nada era normal.

-Ese fue el motivo por el que te llamé. Estaba aquí viendo los árboles moverse y entró en mi cabeza, muy de repente -respondió con un temblequeo repentino, como si el solo recuerdo le helara la sangre una y otra vez. Sus párpados caídos, además, delataban su inmensa tristeza.

Aunque habituada a que cosas muy aleatorias entraran en su cabeza, era evidente que la muerte de un hombre no era algo ni constante ni agradable, pero Kurt sabía que había algo más en esa historia, eso que la atemorizaba aún más que la muerte en sí.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que entró?

-Fue como cuando saco a mis muñecos y les digo 'bésense' y se besan, ya sabes. Y me sentí muy relajada y eso, hasta que esta imagen vino hacia mí –la mirada de Brit se ensombreció ligeramente-. Era una habitación, un televisor, luego como que le di la espalda y vi a este tipo, el conductor del camión que mató a Puck, me veía aterrorizado, sentí mis manos yendo hacia su cabeza y luego estaba lejos tirando un sobre sobre la cama, le vi coger un vaso con agua y el sobre, mezclarlos y tomarlo. Se me escapó una risa, el hombre parecía temblar y…

-¿Y? –Kurt la había cogido de los hombros, sumamente preocupado.

-Y volví a ver el columpio, mi casa. Estaba temblando, así que te llamé.

-¿Estás segura que no viste nada más? –inquirió Kurt decididamente preocupado. Tenía que haber algo más, lo sentía.

-Sí –afirmó Brittany aterrorizada ante el propio pensamiento. Su labio tembló ligeramente antes de hablar y sus mejillas se colorearon. Parecía avergonzada y temerosa al mismo tiempo. Le insistió con los ojos y cogiéndola de los hombros, la sacudió para recordarle su presencia.

Ella suspiró, como rindiéndose a luchar contra la verdad. Pero el temor no se había ido cuando pronunció una única palabra.

-Puck.

* * *

Las piernas de Artie se estiraron con habilidad, mientras él se doblaba para ver entre ellas. La imagen que le devolvió la "V" formada fue la de un hermoso lago y la sombra de una lejana montaña.

El sol resplandecía aquella mañana, los pájaros trinaban de todas partes y los mosquitos se sentían especialmente hambrientos, por lo que el muchacho no dejaba de disparar, bastante divertido, contra ellos, aún sin dejar de hacer su cabriola.

-Bastardos sanguijuelos –dijo entre dientes con una sonrisa de medio lado, justo antes de escuchar la voz lejana de Tina que lo llamaba. En menos de un segundo estuvo a su lado. La muchacha llevaba en brazos ciertas ramas secas para armar una fogata. Se dieron un pequeño beso mientras Artie la despojaba de su carga y caminaban juntos.

-Te dije que yo podía hacer este trabajo, nuevamente. Siempre te lo he dicho. –le reprochó.

-Y siempre te he dicho que no puedes hacerlo si estás dormido. –respondió Tina con una sonrisa, blandiendo un machete que, a simple vista, parecía muy afilado y peligroso para una adolescente como ella. Con él conseguía apartar la maleza que los dirigía hacia la tienda de campaña.

-Tú también te has quedado dormida alguna vez–se defendió el muchacho al empujar el último seto que les abrió paso a la zona del campamento y al lago. Bajo esa belleza de paisaje, Artie pareció olvidar su resentimiento, excitado como estaba por lo que se venía a continuación. Los ojos de Tina también brillaron y una mirada bastó para que los ramos secos cayeran al suelo y los jóvenes de diecisiete años se lanzaran al agua.

Nadaron un rato en las tranquilas aguas verdes del lago, con Tina enseñándole a su novio algunos trucos. A los 8 años, al tiempo de sufrir el accidente que le puso en una silla de ruedas para siempre, en teoría, Artie sabía nadar perfectamente. Sus padres le habían dado todo y la piscina era uno de los lugares favoritos del muchacho de Ohio, que ansiaba alguna vez conocer el mar. Pero esos eran recuerdos de una vida pasada muy lejana y que en sus tiempos de postración había casi olvidado por completo. A diferencia de otros tullidos que se aferran a esa vida maravillosa que alguna vez vivieron, en Artie sólo el recuerdo del accidente que le quitó vida a sus piernas regresaba a él con absoluta claridad. El momento en que sus más grandes sueños se habían alejado de él para siempre, o así creía él. Sería un segundo accidente en su vida el que le devolvería sus piernas y las ganas de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Minutos después, sintiéndose hambrientos, los jóvenes novios decidieron procurarse el desayuno habiendo desarrollado un método infalible. Cogiéndose de la mano, caminando lentamente por las orillas rocosas que apenas los mojaban hasta las rodillas, Artie se encargaba de la caza de los peces. Pero, ¿cómo lo hacían tan fácil?

Aunque los peces podían sentir una presencia amenazadora, se sentían más confiados al no ver nada con sus ojillos sin párpados. Cogidos de la mano, Tina lograba que ambos se hicieran invisibles y Artie aplicaba su rapidez sobrenatural para atrapar uno a uno a los resbaladizos animales hasta que tuvieron media docena.

Sin mirarla, siempre con una sonrisa de lado, Artie pensaba que no necesitaba a Tina para la tarea, su rapidez era suficiente, pero no se lo diría. No quería herirla. Sonrió más anchamente, mientras la veía correr hacia la tienda de campaña y esforzarse por encender la fogata que cocinaría los pescados. Ella le sonreía divertida. Pasaría un tiempo antes que volviese a sonreír así de tranquila, pero pasado eso, serían felices para siempre. Estaba muy confiado en ese punto.

* * *

Rachel tenía el guardarropa entero sobre la cama. Por la mañana, había visto el noticiero con atención, sorprendiendo a sus padres. Le interesaba el bloque meteorológico. Ya faltaban sólo dos días para su viaje a Nueva York y quería estar segura de si necesitaría abrigo o de si aún por allá había rezagos del verano. Parecía que todo estaba muy a medias, por lo que decidió seleccionar su ropa más ligera y que a la vez la protegía de vientos inesperados.

Se escuchó una risa debajo de toda la ropa pero la muchacha no se sorprendió. El perezoso de Finn no había querido salir de allí cuando le dijo que sacaría toda la ropa del armario.

-No sé por qué te empeñas tanto, Rachel –dijo él con una risita. Sólo con poner tus ojos a lo "Tormenta" tendrías el clima que desearías.

La muchacha suspiró con hastío. Ya sabía que su novio no era el más lúcido de la escuela, pero a veces lograba exasperarla.

-Y haré eso en esa ciudad abarrotada de gente para que todo el mundo me vea. Y estaré así a toda hora, para no poder divertirme nada. No es gracioso, Finn. Y no me gustan las comparaciones. Jamás llevaría el cabello como esa mujer. –agregó haciendo un mueca de disgusto.

-Tormenta está buena –dijo él sonriendo, esta vez, para sí mismo. Lo que recibió fue una avalancha de más ropa sobre la cara pero eso no le quitó la sonrisa, el olor a cerezas le inundó las narices y se quedó allí, sin moverse, muy tranquilo. Pero pronto el olor le fue despojado, y Rachel lo arreó a salir de la cama.

-Estamos domingo y el martes muy temprano salimos para Nueva York. Ve a hacer la maleta porque nadie la hará por ti. Carole y yo nos hemos puesto de acuerdo. Y ni pienses en recurrir a Kurt porque él anda cansado de nosotros hace tiempo y que nos hayamos sumado al viaje no lo ha dejado muy contento que digamos.

-Me sorprende que te hayas dado cuenta de que no le gustas a alguien –alcanzó a decir el larguirucho muchacho antes de ser alcanzado por una almohada-. ¡Ouch! Eres una despiadada.

-Vete ya a hacer la maleta y nos veremos en el aeropuerto.

-Quizá no me veas. Quizá vaya como un joven negociante próspero y alguna chica bonita se sienta atraída a mí.

-Yendo en clase turista, lo dudo mucho, Finn Hudson. Y si vas como alguien más, no pienses que…

Pero la sombra inadvertida por los dos muchachos, agazapada en la ventana de la habitación, había escuchado la información que requería, así que decidió alejarse de esa disputa de adolescentes enamorados que le aburría a más no poder. Saltó, ayudándose de un árbol, hasta el suelo y desapareció en la creciente noche de Lima.

* * *

Las luces de la mansión Fabray estaban totalmente apagadas a esa hora de la noche, excepto por una luz titilante en el segundo piso.

Pasada la medianoche, Beth había decidido que no deseaba dormir y lloraba por razones desconocidas, aunque a su madre, Quinn, se le ocurrió que sólo quería compañía. Y cuando Beth quería algo, fácilmente lo conseguía.

El cansancio no se notaba en la muchacha, salvo por unas delgadas sombras en el parte inferior de sus ojos, sin embargo, estos sonreían a su hija sin ningún tipo de rencor, aunque una gran tristeza se cerniera sobre ellos.

La mecía en sus brazos entonando una canción muy bajito para no despertar a su madre. La versión de cuna de una que había escuchado más de una vez en el estéreo de…

**Maria - Blondie**

_She moves like she don't care  
Smooth as silk, cool as air  
Ooh it makes you wanna cry  
She doesn't know your name  
And your heart beats like a subway train  
Ooh it makes you wanna die_

_Ooh, don't you wanna take her?  
Ooh, wanna make her all your own?_

_Maria, you've gotta see her  
Go insane and out of your mind  
Regina, Ave Maria  
A million and one candle lights_

_I've seen this thing before  
In my best friend and the boy next door  
Fool for love and fool on fire_

_Won't come in from the rain  
She's oceans running down the drain_

_Blue as ice and desire_

_Don't you wanna make her?  
Ooh, don't you wanna take her home?_

_Maria, you've gotta see her  
Go insane and out of your mind  
Regina, Ave Maria  
A million and one candle lights_

_Ooh, don't you wanna break her?  
Ooh, don't you wanna take her home?_

_She walks like she don't care  
Walkin' on imported air  
Ooh, it makes you wanna die_

_Maria, you've gotta see her  
Go insane and out of your mind  
Regina, Ave Maria  
A million and one candle lights_

_Maria, you've gotta see her  
Go insane and out of your mind  
Regina, Ave Maria  
A million and one candle lights_

-Oh, parece que alguien se quedó dormida… -susurró Quinn suavemente. Su pequeña Beth hizo un puchero entre sueños. Sus pequeñas manos hacían puño mientras parecía acomodarse. Quinn se levantó con cuidado para colocarla en su cuna y posarla con delicadeza. Beth hizo sonidos raros, una pequeña burbuja saliendo de su boca con la expresión más arrugada que de costumbre. Se rió un poco al pensar que así se parecía bastante a Puck, sobre todo porque casi no tenía cabello. Probablemente él hubiese intentado hacerle un mohicano sólo para probar. Se rió de nuevo. Era tan tonto.

Sus pies descalzos caminaron silenciosamente fuera de la habitación cerrando la puerta con aún más cuidado. Su madre debía estar durmiendo, eran más de las dos de la mañana. Beth no solía darle tanto problema para dormir pero ese día había estado inusualmente inquieta. Suspiró brevemente mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la cocina. Dos semanas más y tendría que regresar a la escuela y eso la ponía nerviosa. Su madre iba a contratar una niñera pero no le gustaba la idea de dejar sola a su hija con una extraña. Y era inútil pedir que sea su madre quien la cuidase.

Un vaso con agua le bastaría para descansar la voz y poder dormir tranquila hasta que Beth despertara nuevamente. Mientras lo tomaba, se quedó mirando el jardín trasero, sólo separado de ella por la pared de vidrio. Desde allí podía ver la naturaleza moviéndose ligeramente ante un viento escaso y el perfil de la luna. Su jardín estaba dotado por un pasto muy verde, muchos arbustos, las flores de las que su madre gustaba de cuidar y un olivo plantado desde tiempos inmemoriales. La luz de la calle apenas llegaba a traspasar los muros de fuera, pero lo lograba, haciendo que todas las sombras resultaran ligeramente atemorizantes. Sin embargo, acostumbrada como estaba y el poco miedo que le tenía al mundo desde hacía tan poco, Quinn no sintió temor. Eso hasta ver que algo se movía hacia el olivo, una silueta muy clara se formó durante un segundo antes de desaparecer tras el árbol, posiblemente habiendo trepado el muro hacia la calle. Pero a Quinn, de pie en la cocina, con el vaso de agua hecho pedazos en el suelo, los ojos vidriosos, y apenas consciente de que su temperatura bajaba de forma alarmante, no le quedaba mucha duda. Y mientras su madre y la criada aparecían allí asustadas por el ruido, siendo llevada a su habitación con extremo cuidado, la silueta era lo único que veía. La silueta inequívoca del padre de su hija.

_Continuará..._

_

* * *

_

Hola! Soy la autora de este fic, evidentemente. Y regreso después de un buen número de meses sin actualizar este fic.

La historia que cuento aquí es una continuación de mi anterior fic **"Historias Fantásticas". **Para quienes no lo han leído, pues léanlo. Les prometo que les gustará. **"Historias de Supervivencia"** marca una historia mucho más sombría que su predecesora y en que no podemos esperar un final feliz, como lo demostré en el final de **HF**. Es una vuelta de tuerca a lo que solemos ver en la serie pero, aún así, reconocerán a sus personajes favoritos como realmente son, o con reacciones propias de los acontecimientos. No tiene pierde, asegurado!

Ahora, y en adelante (como bien he aprendido de maestras del fic), me dedicaré a agradecer personal y particularmente a cada persona que me haga un_ review_, además de comentar y explayarme un poco sobre los detalles que no pueden estar de forma explícita en la historia. Gracias por leerme y, sobre todo, por dejarme unas palabritas de aliento, crítica, elogios y pullas. Todo es bienvenido.

Pasemos a los agradecimientos. Empiezo por aquellos que me dejaron sus respectivos reviews en **"Historias Fantásticas":**

**msdeborah : **Mi personaje favorito es Brittany. Se los lleva a todos por gran diferencia. Will me parece muy tierno, me encanta cuando baila y canta. Y, por supuesto, adoro la serie también. Gracias por leerme.

**Mariabonita : **Te quiero dar un agradecimiento especial porque has seguido mi historia desde la primera saga y estás muy metida en la trama. Disculpa por los inexistentes espacios a la hora de separar escenarios, es cosa de esta página, que no sabía que quitaba esos marcadores. Ahora he corregido el error.

Hablando de Sanders, nuestro fugaz personaje invitado, se sabe mucho más en este capítulo precisamente, pero es probable que no todo esté dicho. Muchas cosas raras empiezan a pasar y confío en que les gustará lo que sigue.

Sobre Artie, bueno eso es otra que sabremos, aunque: ¿podría Artie estar en lo cierto? ¿Es un cambio natural de su personalidad, producto de su nueva condición? Ya veremos.

Gracias nuevamente, espero que leas este nuevo capítulo. Tomates y huevos son estoicamente recibidos.

**Athena: **Muchas gracias! Ser calificada de creativa va más allá de mi propio ego, realmente hago lo que puedo y lo hago con amor. Me encanta que hayas leído mi historia en los foros, lo he publicado en dos, así que no sé de cuál hablas, pero es emocionante que me hayas seguido hasta aquí y que leas mi nueva historia. Te comento que siempre me ha gustado dar vueltas de tuerca a las historias convencionales, o seguir la línea obvia de la trama televisiva o narrativa, según sea el caso. Acá hago algo inverosímil pero sin quitarle la esencia a esos personajes que adoramos. Me alegra que te guste y espero que puedas leer esto, dado que no tienes cuenta aquí y no puedo contactarte.

Y por último, pero no porque sea menos importante, un especial agradecimiento a...

**Aglaia Callia : **Has sido una de las personas que más ha colaborado conmigo, tanto en mi crecimiento como fiquera como en mi blog. Y, durante el transcurso de HF no dejaste de hacerme ningún review. Aquíno lo has hecho, pero espero que pronto te des un tiempito para leerlo y conocer tu opinión. Ya sabes, directa como siempre. Un abrazo inmenso.

Gracias a todas! Ustedes son la razón por la que seguí escribiendo este fic, del que ya tengo avanzados hasta mitad del cuarto capítulo, así que no tendrán que esperar demasiado por la próxima actualización. Besos! Nos encontramos en el próximo episodio!


	3. LA PISTA

**CAPÍTULO III**

"**LA PISTA"**

**

* * *

**

La vista era de un gran teatro con acabados barrocos mezclados con la contemporaneidad del nuevo siglo, el piso recubierto de fino terciopelo, al igual que los asientos. Cientos de ellos formando un semicírculo ligeramente ovalado, los balcones cerrados, en ese momento, por finas cortinas bordadas, y la segunda platea. El olor a madera con un ligero toque de barniz y la mezcla del perfume de las personas que habían pasado por allí a lo largo de los años era un regocijo para sus sentidos. Por un momento, se imaginó aquellos asientos ocupados por gente de pie, aplaudiendo, ovacionando, rindiéndose a sus pies tras una gran interpretación.

Sonrió para sí mismo. Sabía que ese momento llegaría algún día. Y, de repente, sus pies cobraron vida sobre el entablillado del estrado. Realmente no había bailado tap desde sus clases de ballet masculino. Había pensado que no era su estilo. Pero podía y, en ese momento, consideraba un desperdicio no utilizarlo. Además la figura de Gene Kelly se presentó ante él, aprobando el intento.

La pieza era muy suelta, del tipo cómico, aunque, no por eso, menos fenomenal. Se concentró en ella, divertido, con la sonrisa ancha cruzándole la cara, divirtiéndose, saboreando esa gloria inexistente que le proporcionaba la ovación del público imaginario.

Quizá por ello no notó inmediatamente que no eran sus pisadas las únicas que golpeaban el suelo, creando una melodía. Sin dejar de moverse, notó que Brittany se le había unido alegremente, mientras eran observados por la Srta. Rhodes, Ms. Emma y Mr. Shue, más Rachel y Finn, tras bambalinas; su padre y Carole los observaban desde abajo.

Levantó las cejas durante un microsegundo, sorprendido de que Brit conociese "Mosses Supposses". Era algo que no se hubiese esperado nunca. Comenzó a trabajar con ella. Ella hacía caras muy divertidas mientras bailaban brazo a brazo, de adelante hacia atrás. Durante un momento, olvidó las risas de sus espectadores, sus aplausos, su emoción. Y fue como si todo transcurriera a cámara lenta. Allí, Brittany y él, juntos, en un auditorio apenas iluminado, bailando, riendo, haciéndose uno.

-¡Eso fue salvaje, hombre! –dijo entusiasmado Finn cuando regresaron al vestuario repleto de vestidos, disfraces y pelucas, buscando algo para hidratarse. Rachel también sonreía mientras su padre lo miraba con orgullo. Tras ellos, Mr. Shue no se mostraba muy cómodo que digamos. La Srta. Emma parecía ligeramente mosqueada observando como la Srta. April se reía y abrazaba al profesor. Las miradas de la consejera lo ponían nervioso.

No hizo caso de Finn, ya que al volverse hacia Brittany para decirle lo agradablemente sorprendido que estaba, sintió, más que vio, el escalofrío que recorrió a la muchacha durante medio segundo. Se deshizo del corro que se había formado alrededor de ellos, poniendo su habitual expresión de "¡Suficiente!", la tomó del brazo y salieron del vestuario.

En el pasillo sólo se encontraba un hombre de color, vestido de azul y un gorro del mismo color, que fregaba el suelo de izquierda a derecha. Rodó los ojos. No hubiera podido evitar pensar en el cliché que presenciaba. Pero no tenía tiempo para eso. Volvió sus ojos de lince hacia la rubia que se veía desvalida.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No lo sé –respondió ella mirando al vacío. Pero sus manos seguían temblando.

-¿Qué viste?

-Nada, nada. Sólo oscuridad. Pero…

-¿Pero?

Brittany vaciló, mirándolo a los ojos. Aquello no iba bien y no sabía si contarlo o no. No quería que se metieran en problemas y correr peligro nuevamente. No soportaría otra pérdida como la de Puck. Había sido duro, aunque tratara de no demostrarlo, al igual que todos los demás. Cada uno encerrado en sus caparazones, intentando sostener un muro entre sus vidas y esa experiencia fatal que podría absorberlos. Parecería que no, pero realmente era lo más sano. Pretender que lo de Puck había sido un trágico accidente que pasó y se fue tal y como vino. Aunque dejando un espacio vacío que todo mundo se empeñaba en negar. Matón y rebelde, Puck era públicamente rechazado. En privado, la mayoría había visto dentro de su corazón.

Pero lo que había visto, su figura retratada en ese televisor, su olor único, tan diferente del de los demás, que le llegaba como un recuerdo muy lejano; el ruido de sus pasos, en esa forma tan particular que tenía al caminar. Puck no salía de su mente, no podía evitarlo. Y esos sentimientos… Quinn entrando en su cabeza una y otra vez. Y estar consciente de sentir su pulso acelerarse; su respiración flaquear, cada vez que lo hacía. Todo eso que alguna vez Puck le había transmitido sin querer, regresaba, cada día con más fuerza.

Aquella iba mal, muy mal. Y ahora esto. Era verdad lo que le había dicho a Kurt. No había visto más que oscuridad. Pero había sentido la certeza de unas palabras que se formaron en su cabeza. "Aún funciona, sigue allí"; seguido de ese cosquilleo en la nuca, como cuando vas por la calle y miras tras tu hombro, pero no hay nadie allí; y, sin embargo, sigues sintiendo que alguien está mirándote o siguiéndote. Detrás de toda esa oscuridad, había sentido una presencia. Y sobre todo, había sentido ese olor varonil, parecido a la tierra de la orilla de un río mezclado con sudor.

Y eso no había sido todo. Luego de esfumarse esa "visión" a medias, había escuchado claramente una risa fría, elocuente, satisfecha y perversa. Una risa que la había hecho temblar y que le trajo nuevamente esa sensación de estar siendo observada, esta vez, de una forma más personal. Más cercana. Como si miraran su alma. Le aterrorizó pensar que también reconocía esa risa.

-Son sólo tonterías, Kurt. No me hagas caso. Nueva York es muy grande, aún no me adapto a controlar las arremetidas de tanta gente en mi cabeza. –dijo, apartando la vista de él y esperando que le creyera. Pudo notar que el muchacho liberaba el aire contenido de sus pulmones mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

-Cálmate, Brit. Entiendo perfectamente.

-Eres un sobreprotector –le acusó tratando de sonreír convincentemente, mientras volvían rumbo al vestuario.

El pasillo no contenía muchas ventanas, sin embargo, un ventarrón de aire hizo que el gorro del conserje saliera volando. El hombre dijo algo entre dientes mientras sus pesados pasos se dirigían a recogerlo. Kurt se mordió un labio, tragándose su preocupación y su admiración. La miró de soslayo, decidiendo pasar todo por alto. Lanzó una queja al notar que su cabello perfectamente colocado se había estropeado, producto del ventarrón, por lo que Brittany se atrevió a despeinarlo aún más con las manos. Algo que nadie se había atrevido con anterioridad. Se miraron durante un segundo, ella con el miedo que produce una travesura, rápidamente alejado por la sonrisa del muchacho que la alivió hasta que este se lanzó a revolotearle el cabello rubio también.

-Bruja –le dijo él cuando entraban al vestuario y todos se quedaban mirando a sus cabezas anonadados.

* * *

Cinco horas después de que Kurt y compañía arribaran a Nueva York, Artie y Tina volvían a Lima después de tres semanas acampando. Tras un rápido baño, se encontraron con Mercedes y Quinn en la casa de esta última. Por supuesto, la rubia no les había contado nada de su chocante experiencia dos noches antes. No quería que pensaran que estaba trastornada. Sin embargo, sus silencios prolongados y sus monosilábicas respuestas no le ayudaron a pasar desapercibida.

-¿Te pasa algo, Quinn? –preguntó Mercedes frunciendo el entrecejo. Beth se retorció en sus brazos sin que la morena le presta demasiada atención. Era su madre la que le preocupada desde hacía varios días.

No hubiese sido difícil para Quinn decir "Nada, es sólo que me pareció ver a Noah". Realmente, si bien todos hubiesen puesto los ojos como platos, luego hubiesen entendido que todo formaba parte de lo que se llamaba estrés postraumático. Nada raro ni fuera de lo común. El psicólogo que todos tuvieron que ver tras el segundo accidente le había dicho que cosas parecidas podían suceder. Sin embargo, el apodo de "Ice Q" no era gratuito, así que la muchacha adoptó rápidamente una actitud más activa, desechando con una mano las preocupaciones de su amiga. Dijo que estaba pensando en Beth y un posible resfriado. Eso pareció ser suficiente, porque pronto volvieron a la charla sobre el lago y las montañas. No se dio cuenta de las miradas inquisitivas d Mercedes.

-Debieron haber visto a Tina con ese machete. Parecía toda una ruda exploradora. Créanme, no me acercaría mucho si la viera con uno en la m… -Artie pareció perder la ilación por un segundo, seguido del cual sus ojos se encendieron-. Estaba recordando esos bonitos momentos en los bosques, increíbles momentos –agregó una vez que se dio cuenta de su distracción -. Miró a su alrededor, para luego añadir-. Bueno, mis padres me esperan para la cena. Se ha pasado el tiempo demasiado rápido, incluso para mí.

Se rió mientras las tres adolescentes lo miraban extrañadas.

-Pensé que cenarían aquí –dijo Quinn con tranquilidad.

-Sí, Artie, ¿recuerdas? –Tina le sobó ligeramente el brazo.

-Yo creía eso también, pero mis padres me dijeron que esperaban cenar conmigo justo antes de venir para acá y, bueno, no puedo hacer nada. Disculpen, chicas. Ya sé que no pueden vivir sin mí.

Fue suficiente para recibir una lluvia de cojines y dejarlas un poco más felices. Besó a Tina en la frente, se despidió y salió de la mansión Fabray a paso normal. Ya fuera, sus sobrenaturales pasos se dirigieron hacia una dirección que ciertamente no lo llevaba a casa de sus padres.

-Parece que el aire de la montaña ha cambiado ligeramente a Artie –comentó Quinn observando como Tina miraba hacia la puerta por donde había salido su novio.

Mercedes no llegó a escuchar la respuesta de su amiga, aunque pudo notar que sus ojos vibraban. Su mente había volado muy lejos. Kilómetros. Pensaba en Kurt y en sus ganas de estar en Nueva York con él. No podía ocultar lo mucho que le molestaba que la hubiese dejado a un lado por Brittany. La mitad del club se había dado cuenta en el acto, exceptuando a los ya mencionados y a la "pareja de oro" que sólo pensaba en sí misma.

Aún no entendía lo mínimo la razón de esa unión. De hecho, nadie se había molestado en explicárselo. Estaba casi segura que nadie la sabía, en realidad. Sólo lo tomaron por hecho. Pero era diferente en su caso. Aunque tenía a Quinn y a Beth, no era lo mismo. Ella y Kurt habían conectado desde el principio y le dolía que ya no le importase. No como antes, al menos. Suponía que un día de estos tendía que armarse de valor y enfrentarlo. Hizo una mueca apesadumbrada.

Mientras tanto, Tina excusaba el comportamiento de Artie sin contradecir la apreciación de Quinn, aunque no fuera muy acertado. Y sospechó que igual la rubia tampoco se lo creía por completo. Muchas veces, durante su viaje, había desaparecido por la noche, no demorándose más de una o dos horas; ausencias totalmente injustificadas según su punto de vista. Pero jamás le había preguntado adónde iba. Parecería increíble el miedo que a veces podía inspirarle su novio.

Pero, ¿qué diría Artie si su novia fuese más inquisitiva? Realmente él no lo había pensado mucho. Podría ser que no tuviera idea o lo supiera todo. Y no podía asegurarse. Sus órdenes eran no decir nada a nadie sobre nada, además de llevar a cabo sus misiones y ambas directrices las cumplía al pie de la letra.

Todo estaba ya listo. Había sido demasiado fácil. Quizá después de su trabajo con la gasolinera, ya nada le parecía difícil. Y no por la dificultad del trabajo en sí, porque no lo había sido, sino por las agallas que necesitó para decidirse a hacerlo. Algo completamente extraño dada su falta de emoción durante y después del hecho.

Por primera vez en su vida su propósito era sólo uno y su mente no se llenaba de tonterías como antaño, en que cosas insignificantes la poblaban. Todo era sobre la "unificación", además de Tina. Nada más le motivaba. Y lo que iba a hacer les llevaría a ese propósito muy pronto. Sonrió excitado al tiempo que se escabullía con presteza sobre un entarimado de madera.

* * *

Las luces del teatro parpadeaban de forma lastimera, conformando una visión decadente. Terrible.

La iluminación no duraba mucho más que un milisegundo pero era suficiente para comprobar que la atmósfera desgraciada no era tan sólo una sensación. Allí estaban todos, sobre el estrado, en las escalerillas, sobre los asientos, apoyados en los pasadizos. No había sangre en el lugar, no mucha al menos, pero el flash de llegaba intermitente le permitía ver lo que hacía que sus huesos helaran y sus rodillas flaquearan. Eran los ojos. Vidriosos, fijos, distantes, sin vida. Muertos de verdad.

Sintió su respiración entrecortada de forma más consciente y su corazón peleaba contra su pecho. Aquello no podía ser, aquella tragedia no podía ser real. Y, sin embargo…

Emma tenía ya cierta experiencia en el asunto, lo cual no constituía algo de lo que enorgullecerse, pero sí le hacía pensar más rápido. Sus sensaciones y sentimientos eran reales pero la escena que veía no. No por lo menos hasta la medianoche de algún día. Hoy, mañana, pasado. Miró desesperada a todos lados, luchando contra el tiempo, buscando un indicio más acerca del momento en que aquella pesadilla sucediese en realidad.

Sus saltos al pasado podían ser de cientos de años, pero los saltos al futuro nunca iban demasiado lejos. La primera vez. Oh, la primera vez. Si tan solo lo hubiese sabido horas y no segundos antes. Las consecuencias… Puck… era algo que le pesaba en la consciencia a pesar de saber que no podría haber hecho nada al respecto.

Había sucedido un par de veces más, sucesos menores, pero que, con la ayuda de Will, se habían convertido en una especie de entrenamiento circunstancial. Observar los mayores indicios posibles de la fecha, hora y lugar del suceso.

Sin embargo, aparte de la hora, no podía saber en cuál día de la semana que pasarían allí sucedía el desastre. Y en sus manos se encontraba de nuevo todo.

Se había quedado mirando fijamente al gran reloj que adornaba la esquina que conducía a los vestuarios, y que podía ver desde su posición. Trató de clamarse para fijarse mejor en los detalles. Esta vez tenía que ser útil. Pero sus ojos se posaron entonces en el cabello de Will, a quien hasta entonces no había divisado. Estaba medio escondido entre los asientos, como agachado. Se acercó con temor. La sangre se le heló.

El maestro, cuyo cuerpo inanimado era sostenido precariamente por la posición de los asientos, lo cual evitaba que cayera definitivamente al suelo, se hallaba agazapado. Y bajo él, estaba ella misma, sangre chorreándole por la frente. Muerta. Muertos ambos.

Fue como si el escenario empezase a girar en torno a ella. Vio a Rachel, cuyo cabello largo colgaba del estrado muy cerca a las escaleras en que Finn yacía. Quinn, casi llegando a las puertas de entrada al público, convertido en hielo. Numerosas partes de su cuerpo se hallaban hechos pedazos sobre el suelo. Mercedes, más adelante, boca abajo y sus ojos terriblemente abiertos. Kurt, con el cuerpo casi partido, encima de la primera fila de asientos.

Pero la visión más horrorosa fue Brittany. Se hallaba al filo del estrado, justo delante de Kurt. Se podría decir que miraba hacia arriba, pero no se podía asegurar. Se acercó a su pesar. La muchacha estaba de rodillas, cabeza alzada, ojos vaciados. Sí, aquellas cuencas que otrora habían albergado hermosos ojos grises, ahora se hallaban oscuras, vacías y negras por la sangre seca y derramada. Y, entonces, delante de ella, pudo ver algo de lo que buscaba, algo que sin embargo no procesaría inmediatamente.

-Emma… ¡Emma! ¿Qué te sucede? –exclamaba Mr. Shue, con los chicos agrupados a su alrededor, sobre el estrado del teatro. La consejera se hallaba echada sobre el suelo, con el cuerpo agarrotado. Sus ojos habían dejado de temblar. Will no quería cogerla, no sabía qué hacer. Y entonces, Emma exhaló profundamente y sus ojos recobraron vida. Cogió a Will, atrayéndole hacia ella. No le miraba, parecía estar aún en otro lugar.

-Le…le olvi-da…mos…-dijo con voz desfallecida para luego desmayarse.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Hola! Hoy no escribiré mucho, sólo para agradecer a **Mariabonita **por ser tan paciente y dándome tantas ganas de seguir escribiendo. Muchas gracias. Lo prometido es deuda y ya tienes un nuevo capítulo. :)

Besos! Nos vemos en el próximo episodio!


End file.
